


i like it (when you treat me like an animal)

by langstwins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breathplay, Choking, Choking Kink, Consensual Choking, Consensual Kink, Fluff and Smut, I love them so much, Keith is so good to him, Kick, Lance (Voltron) Has a Choking Kink, Lance (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Like extremely slight, M/M, Praise Kink, Protective Keith (Voltron), Safeword Use, Safewords, Slight D/s Elements, Top Keith (Voltron), and discovering new kinks together, and just being so goshdarn cute, by the way, content warnings, don't mind me i'm rambling, i'm so soft for them dear lord, lance is such a sweetheart, like it's only been a few months since the war ended, please read the tags, post-season 8, so they're still living at the garrison, they're perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langstwins/pseuds/langstwins
Summary: Lance wants to try something new; Keith is more than willing to oblige his good boy.





	i like it (when you treat me like an animal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marheginglong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marheginglong/gifts).



> Huge shoutout to the lovely lady this fic has been gifted to! She requested Klance with a choking kink (I wouldn't have written it otherwise, but I'm glad I did) and helped me with the more technical side of things. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, since a lot of fics with choking kinks are just somebody grabbing somebody else's throat and cutting off their air supply randomly, in the heat of the moment, which is...not how this works. Like, at all. I know porn fics are meant to be a fantasy, so they're bound to be unrealistic, but...there's a line, y'know? Random nonconsensual kinks with no conversation between the characters or established safewords is...quite the line.
> 
> ANYWHO. This is the kinkiest shit I've ever written in my entire life and I'm not only shocked that I wrote it, but shocked that I managed to write 2,000+ words in a single day. NaNoWriMo 2018 is lookin' good for me, y'all! I'll have a lot more time to write over Thanksgiving break, too.
> 
> Credit for the fic title: it's a line from the song Animal by Conor Maynard.
> 
> Thank you sincerely to those who gave kudos/bookmarked/commented on my last fic! I appreciate you!
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests, porn or fluff or angst or whatever, please feel free to leave them in a comment! I have to get 47,000 more words out before November is over, I need the help!
> 
> As always, my tumblr blog is langst-wins, which, despite the name, is mostly Klance with only occasional langst.
> 
> Enjoy!

The loud cries and near-screams of Lance's pleasure echoed around the small Garrison room, shooting straight to Keith's cock as he pounded into the aforementioned boy from behind without any pretense of mercy.

"Please," Lance sobbed. "F-fuck, _Keith_ , I c-can't...I'm... _fuck_."

Lance howled as Keith's gloved-hand grip in his hair tightened, pushing his face back into the pillows beneath him. Keith found himself growling, low and deep in his chest, when Lance's tight walls clenched around him.

"So pretty," he growled. "Take my cock so good, don't you? Fuck. Such a good boy, Lance, letting me fuck you so hard you can't fucking speak. Good boy, my sweet boy, _good job_ , Lance. Good boy, baby."

Lance sobbed, more tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes to join the damp spots already staining the pillows. Keith forced himself to slow down, the hand gripping Lance's hair loosening to rub comfortingly at his scalp instead.

"What color?" Keith whispered, moaning as another one of Lance's pretty sounds had his dick throbbing. "Color, babe. You good?"

"Yellow," Lance gasped, turning his blotchy red face to the side for Keith to see. "S-so good, just...yellow, please."

"What needs to be slower? More specific, Lance. The words?"

"Hair," Lance murmured. He almost sounded embarassed to admit so, which Keith didn't like in the slightest. They would have to talk about that later. "Too rough."

"Okay, that's okay. No more pulling," Keith whispered. His hips were working in slower, softer movements so he could talk to Lance without stopping entirely, but they both knew it wouldn't stay that way for long. "Thank you. Good boy. You have to tell me these things. Good boy, Lance."

"Love you," Lance moaned into the pillows. "Fuck. Love you, Keith."

"I love you." Keith's hand moved from massaging Lance's scalp to running sweetly down his back. He felt Lance shiver in response to the rough material of the glove on his hot skin, and Keith groaned lightly at the display of his lover's hyper-sensitivity. "Good boy, you're doing so good. Ready?"

Lance nodded against the pillows, and within seconds, cried out in pleasure again as Keith's hips resumed their rough, relentless pace. The sound of skin slapping skin in quick rhythm once again echoed through the room. Keith pulled out nearly to the tip before slamming back in, fully sheathing himself as best he could with each thrust.

" _Fuck, fuck, yes_ ," Lance shouted, body trembling, as a particularly hard thrust hit him in just the right spot. Keith took a quick second to adjust himself (and thank his lucky stars for the nearly soundproof walls) before continuing his ministrations, aiming to hit Lance's prostate as often as possible. He felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach, and knew Lance couldn't be far behind if the copious amounts of pre-cum smeared on the sheets and the boy's stomach were any indication.

"You feel so good," Keith groaned. "My good boy, taking me so well. You love it, don't you?"

"Yes! Fuck! Keith, yes! Oh God, oh _God_ , Keith - Keith, wait - red light -"

The effect was immediate, Keith stilling and pulling out before helping Lance roll onto his back. He gazed down at his boyfriend in undisguised concern, hands gently roaming his flesh in search of injuries.

"'M okay, I'm fine," Lance clarified, his breath gasping, "Sorry. Just - what we t-talked about? Yesterday - the - I wanna. Wanna do that."

_Oh._ That was...not what Keith was expecting.

"Are you sure?" He asked, eyebrows drawn together. "I don't want to hurt you."

Lance shook his head earnestly. "You won't, you w-won't," he said, which Keith thought was awfully stupid, seeing as lack of injury wasn't really something either of them could promise if they chose to try out this particular kink. Keith had done enough research during their conversation about it to know as much. "I want - want to cum like that. Don't want y-you to...touch me. Wanna cum like that."

Keith was, honestly, on the fence.

On one hand, the very thought of it sent shivers of arousal down his spine; he knew he would enjoy it at least a little.

On the other hand, if anybody else _dared_ to do to Lance what he wanted Keith to do to him, Keith would probably kill them on the spot. Kill them as in literally, actually murder them for even thinking about touching a single hair on his head.

Even Keith could admit that he was...a _tad bit_ overprotective. And as such, he had some mixed feelings about this. His worries were most likely unfounded, but he felt them all the same.

"Okay," Keith said after a moment, hands roaming absentmindedly up and down Lance's torso. He nodded in a show of acceptance. "Okay, yeah. We can try it. What's your safe signal?"

Lance rapped his knuckles on the headboard in a brief pattern to demonstrate the signal they'd agreed on as a nonverbal form of safeword. They'd only used it once, several weeks before, when Lance had gagged Keith and chained his wrists to the bed before fucking him into oblivion.

"Good boy, you remembered," Keith praised. He leaned down to capture Lance's mouth in a sloppy kiss, one gloved hand holding both their dicks together and working them in sweet, languid motions. He swallowed the high-pitched moan Lance released into his mouth before pulling out of the kiss, watching Lance's eyes flutter as he panted at the new texture on his cock.

Lance was, Keith had to admit, entirely correct about one thing: everything felt better with the gloves.

Keith released his grip on both of their lengths - albeit reluctantly - and settled between Lance's legs, gently pushing his knees apart. Lance whined in protest at the loss of friction, pouting at Keith. This earned him his boyfriend's teeth biting gently at his extended bottom lip and a firm smack to the right side of his ass. Lance yelped in surprise.

"That's...I... _rude_!" He squealed indignantly, though the blush on his cheeks and the the small smile he was fighting to keep hidden told Keith he didn't mind all that much.

"Don't be a baby," Keith grinned against the skin of Lance's neck as he leaned close, pressing sweet kisses to a particular spot - the one he'd memorized as the carotid artery - as if to mark it for later. "If you're a good boy, I won't have to spank you, will I?"

Lance only huffed in exasperation as Keith sat back up on his knees. He took one of the pillows Lance had been resting his head on and gently lifted his too-skinny-he-should-eat-more-in-Keith's-opinion hips to slide it beneath him. He stroked lazily at Lance's cock with one gloved hand. The left glove was pulled off via his own teeth so he could reapply the lube waiting on the nightstand to himself and to his lover's entrance.

Keith swallowed around a lump in his throat and pretended not to notice the way Lance watched him re-prepare them both, panting slightly at the touch of Keith's now trembling fingers. He could feel the intensity, the love, the trust in his gaze without having to look. It might as well have burned a hole through his chest.

He wanted to make Lance feel good - he did, really, more than anything in the world - but God help him if he messed this up. The thought of what they were about to do was, to Keith, just as terrifying as it was intoxicating.

Lance, on the other hand, seemed to feel no such fear. When Keith finally caught his gaze, he smiled, eyes lit up with excitement, and wiggled his hips teasingly against the pillow.

God, this boy. There were no other words. Just... _this boy_. Keith was a literal half-alien space warrior who had survived against several one-in-a-million odds, and this boy was going to be the thing that killed him. He was sure of it.

"Hey," Keith said quietly as he held himself, aligning his cock with Lance's hole. "You can safeword - or, safe signal, I guess - anytime, okay?" Lance's eyes were so soft, so kind, and he nodded, a soft hum of acknowledgment drifting out of his closed, smiling lips. "I won't be mad. If I'm doing it wrong, stop me."

"I trust y...you," Lance gasped, breath catching on his words as Keith pushed himself slowly back inside. "Trust you. You'll do good - _ah_ -"

Keith relished in the sweet words and moans as he began to move, building them back up to their previous pace. It wasn't three minutes before Lance, just as expected, threw any prospect of quiet to the wind and embraced his natural inclination for shouting obscenities and pleas. His hands twisted in the sheets with a white-knuckled grip, his mouth wide open, head thrown back.

As much as Keith loved Lance's breathy words of encouragement and sweet sounds during slower, more casual sex, _this_ \- this was where he really wanted him. An absolute mess beneath him, taking anything Keith gave him with enthusiasm, too fucked out to think of anything but _this, here, now, us._

" _God_ ," Lance gasped, turning his face into the pillows. "Keith, shit. P-please. Close, so close. Do it now."

Oh, God. He'd almost forgotten. _Okay_. Okay.

"Look at me," Keith said in a low voice, trying to instill as much authority into his words as possible. Lance obeyed without question, locking eyes with his lover. "Good boy. Don't look away. Do you want my hand around your throat, pretty boy?"

" _Yes_ ," Lance moaned. "Fuck, yes. Choke me, so hard, please."

The _so hard_ part was definitely a no-go, but Keith decided against verbalizing that moodkiller.

"Mmm, I don't know," Keith said, breath heavy as he continued to fuck his boy in rough, sharp snaps of his hips. "You think you've been good enough? Do you deserve a treat? I'm not sure.

"Yes!" Lance sobbed. "Yes, so good, I've been so good. Please, please, need to cum, please -"

"Alright, okay. You did a good job, didn't you? So patient, so good, obeyed my orders, right? Such a good boy - God, Lance, fuck - so good for me today, you really were. You can have your treat."

He brought his still-gloved hand around Lance's neck - thumb there, over the artery - light pressure, hold for two seconds, release, repeat -

And if there was one thing Keith _didn't_ expect, it was the way the muffled, gurgled versions of Lance's moans and sobs and his red, tear-tracked face went right to his cock. He had to stop the motion of his hips, hand still rhythmically squeezing and releasing Lance's throat, when he found himself precariously close to the edge.

Keith's length, begging for attention, was replaced by the fingers of his ungloved hand, thrusting and curling in just the right way. His eyes stayed locked on Lance's face, mostly to enjoy the sight, but partially to ensure there was no hint of discomfort.

"You're mine," Keith rasped, leaning close to Lance's ear, his knees straddling either side of Lance's hips. Pressure, hold, release, repeat. "I own you, and you know it. That's why you want this, right? You get off on me controlling you, don't you?"

"Yours," Lance wheezed. He caught his breath, holding it for several seconds before releasing a long exhale and sucking in another quick gulp of air. "'M yours, _Keith_ -"

Lance came without warning, a slightly muffled cry of pleasure tearing out of his compromised throat. His hips rocked instinctually into Keith's as he shot hot cum onto his own stomach. Keith groaned and pulled his fingers out of Lance's clenching hole, using his now free hand to stroke himself in quick, desperate motions, chasing his own release.

He pulled off of Lance's throat as Lance came down from his high, just in time to use that hand to brace himself against the mattress as he came, crying out in pure surprise at the intensity of it. He heard Lance exhale long and loud, followed by a deep inhale, a wonderful reminder of how he had controlled his lover, how Lance had so willingly handed him control.

"Lance," Keith groaned, eyes closed and mouth open, feeling his own cum coating his hand. " _Lance_. Fuck, yes."

Well, that was... _well_.

"Keith," he heard Lance say softly after a few moments of heavy breathing from both parties. A hand gently tugged at his wrist as he came back to himself. He opened his eyes, seeing a thoroughly exhausted, out of breath, but pleased looking Lance watching him with hazy eyes. "C'm'ere. Lay down."

Keith had no objections to lying down. His thighs were weak with exertion and his hands shook from the unexpected intensity of his orgasm. He dropped to his side on the bed, tugging the soiled pillow out from beneath Lance, who was still lounging on his back, legs spread wide. Keith tore off his glove, now disgustingly soaked in lube and bodily fluids, and threw it to join the other on the floor. His bare hands found Lance's waist, wordlessly encouraging him to turn and face him.

Lance groaned in a definitely not-sexy way as he turned on his side, wincing.

"You okay?" Keith asked. He pressed their foreheads together, reaching down to massage the cheeks of Lance's very much overused ass. "Just sore?"

"Mmm-hmm," Lance hummed, struggling to keep his eyes open. Keith would eventually have to drag him out of bed for a hot shower, seeing as they'd made probably way too much of a mess for a damp cloth to be of any use. But as it was, Lance wasn't quite all back to himself, a thin sheen of that adrenaline high still visible in his eyes. "'S fine. That was... _really_ good...'m sleepy."

Keith laughed at him, pressing his lips to closed eyelids. "Did you like it as much as you thought you would?"

"More. Way more."

"Hmm. Me, too."

Lance opened his eyes at that, significantly more aware now. He peered curiously at Keith, swollen lips turning upward into a smirk. "Oh, you liked that? Your poor boyfriend, you love hurting him." Keith landed yet another hard smack to Lance's ass, which defeated the purpose of massaging it, but whatever. Lance squealed, but his laughter was still not contained. "My point is proven!"

"For the record, my boyfriend gets off on it, too," Keith teased, enjoying the light of mirth in his lover's eyes. "So it's _not_ poor him. More like lucky him."

"Oh, he gets lucky, alright," Lance murmured through a grin, pulling the back of Keith's head closer to press open lips atop his. Keith let his tongue roam casually, their kisses at this point in the evening more for the connection than the sensations. "Love you so much," Lance broke away to breathe the words against Keith's lips.

"I love you, too."

God, did he ever. 


End file.
